


The One That Got Away

by MadamPoptart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, College, F/F, F/M, High School, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Painter Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPoptart/pseuds/MadamPoptart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well it is awesome. You can’t over use the word awesome” Dean replied and Castiel tilted his eyes in confusion</p><p>“I don’t understand. “ Castiel’s eyes squinted slightly as if he did that then he would understand</p><p>“It was a joke Cas” Dean replied</p><p>“Aren’t jokes supposed to be funny?” Castiel asked even more confused</p><p>“You’re a weird little dude ya know that” Dean chuckled</p><p>“That is a new adjective of myself I shall add to the list” <br/>-<br/>-<br/>-<br/>Castiel and Dean meet in the start of their senior year of High School. This is the story of how Castiel was Dean's one that got away. A story of a shy artist with not to many friends finds friendship and maybe even love in the new boy from Kansas who is just as confused about his sexuality as Cas is about social interaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Dean sighed as he finally finished unpacking his room and grinned at his handy work. Dean was glad to finally be settled and the room he had now is much bigger than his old one. Better yet he has a memory foam mattress. They just moved from Lawrence, Kansas to Pontiac, Illinois because his mom was offered a better job here. His mom, Mary Winchester was the best Lawyer in the Midwest and his father John Winchester was a mechanic. They lived a basic apple pie life.  John taught dean his way around a garage while Mary taught Sam his way around a court room.

“Dean?” Sam asked from the doorway bringing Dean out of his thoughts

“What’s up Sammy?” Dean asked and his little brother inched into the room more.

“What if I don’t make any friends?” Sam asked and Dean gestured for his brother to come closer

“Any kid would be lucky to have a friend as smart as you. I mean you aren’t the coolest but you have your charm” Dean grinned and Sam cracked a smile

“Jerk”

“Bitch”

-

Castiel sat sketching, swinging lightly on the porch swing before he had to leave for school. It was the first day of senior year and then it was off to college.  Castiel had three brothers Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel. Their Father was a CEO of a big company which meant he was never home and their Mother died two years ago of cancer. Michael was currently working with their father and so was Lucifer but Gabriel was going to school for movie production.

This left Castiel home alone almost 24/7. Gabriel called every day and the others would call when they could. Truthfully Castiel was lonely. His neighbor Charlie was his friend but she was two years younger so it wasn’t always easy. Their mothers shared were best friends from high school so Charlie and Cas grew up together but Charlie had her own friends.

Speaking of Charlie, she came running across the lawn with toast in her mouth and a bag slung over her shoulder. “Ready!”

Castiel shook his head and put his sketch book into his book bag. “Did you hear about the new kids moving here?” the red head asked as they both climbed into Castiel’s  tan 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V, out of all the car Castiel selected for his 16th birthday he choose this one.

“I don’t talk to anyone besides you” Castiel stated and Charlie sighed

“Well if you did you would have heard. Dorothy said its two boys and one of them is your age.” Charlie chatted as Castiel drove to the high school. “Oh and Crowley and Abaddon started dating. May I just say holy fuck that’s gross. Why do I know more about your senior class than you do? Really Cas”

“I do not understand the importance in conversing with individuals that favor my silence and I favor theirs” Castiel stated then was about to park when a black impala stole their spot and Charlie shot the driver the bird while Castiel simply went to find another parking spot.

“Your class is a bunch of dicks you know that” Charlie sighed “Besides Hannah. She’s just a good two shoes”

“I’m aware” Castiel pulled into a parking spot then killed the engine and both teenagers got out after grabbing their bags.

“Bye Cas” Charile shouted and ran to her (not so secret) girlfriend who was waiting by the school sign. Castiel nodded and started along the sidewalk to the entrance when someone grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

“Hey dude I’m really sorry. I didn’t see you parking there” The man with green eyes said and a shorter male came up next to him.

“It’s alright” Castiel nodded to the guy and then turned to leave before the stranger stopped him again.

“I’m Dean by the way. This is my brother Sammy” Dean smiled “We just moved from Kansas.”

“Welcome to Pontiac, Illinois” Castiel stated but damn if this boy wasn’t fine and Dean put on a charming smile which only proved his point. “My name is Castiel”

“Like the angel?” Sam asked and Castiel turned his attention to the younger boy

“Precisely. My parents are religious” Castiel stated and adjusted his blue sweater “To acquire your schedules, you need to visit the office which is left of the entrance doors”

“Thanks” Dean nodded “See ya around Cas”

Castiel stood there watching the two teenagers walking away. No one besides his brothers and Charlie ever called him anything other than Castiel. This is why Castiel favored animals, they were less complicated.

-

Castiel settled in his chair his mind on Dean, he wondered if he had found his classes alright. Class had yet to start and a few students were still filing in. “Nice Sweater Faggot” Bela sneered and Castiel just kept his attention on the drawling he was currently sketching

“Still doodling about your boyfriend?” Crowley asked as he sat behind Bela

“Oh baby that would require someone to actually like him and I don’t see that happening anytime soon” Abaddon smirked as she sat beside her boyfriend. Castiel just bowed his head and ignored them. He has done it for so long but it still sucked every time. At times like these he wished he could hold himself up in his room and just paint without any distractions.

“Class I’d like everyone to welcome our new student Dean Winchester” Mrs. Munzo said with a smile as she gestured to the boy who Castiel had met in the parking lot. “You can sit next to Castiel. Castiel please raise your hand” Castiel raised his hand and Dean grinned at him, sliding into the seat next to him. Anna Milton eying him all the way to his seat to which Dean just winked at her.

“Hey Cas” Dean grinned

“Hello Dean” Castiel replied with a shy smile before Mrs. Munzo started her lesson. Once the bell rang, Castiel gathered all his things and turned to find Dean waiting for him.

“What’s your next class?” Dean asked and Castiel blushed slightly

“English” He replied softly

“Damn I got gym but I have no idea how to get there” Dean chuckled

“Down this ha-“ Castiel was cut off by Anna

“I can take you there. I have Gym as well” She smiled sweetly and Dean nodded

“Awesome. Later Cas” Dean called and followed Anna. Castiel sighed he knew he shouldn’t get his hopes up about Dean actually wanting to be his friend. Much less anything else but those freckles and that smile would make anyone melt. Castiel held his schedule in hand while he walked to English. He had Mr. Anderson, this would be the second year in row he had him. Mr. Anderson always gave him new books to read or would simply notice how sad Cas was. Alistair grabbed the schedule from his hands and ripped it in half

“New Year gay boy don’t think I forgot about ya” He laughed and let the two pieces of paper fall to the ground. Crowley was laughing along with him as the two headed off to their next class. Castiel knelt down and picked up what remained of his schedule. Castiel entered Mr. Anderson’s class and went to work on taping his schedule back together. Once the class was finished, Castiel was on his way out the door when Mr. Anderson stopped him

“Are you alright? You look a little upset” He said and Castiel shot him a smile

“Don’t worry Mr. Anderson. I’m okay.” Castiel smiled and turned to walk out before muttering under his breath “I just hope I make some friends this year”

-

“Hey Cas” Dean grinned and slid in the seat next to him. Castiel looked up with surprise “Are you taking this class just for the art credit too?”

“No. I intend to go to art school” Castiel replied

“Really? That’s awesome. I’m more of an under the hood kinda guy but that’s awesome” Dean said and Castiel held his eye contact

“You said awesome twice” Castiel stated causing Dean to blush ever so slightly

“Well it is awesome. You can’t over use the word awesome” Dean replied and Castiel tilted his eyes in confusion

“I don’t understand. “ Castiel’s eyes squinted slightly as if he did that then he would understand

“It was a joke Cas” Dean replied

“Aren’t jokes supposed to be funny?” Castiel asked even more confused

“You’re a weird little dude ya know that” Dean chuckled

“That is a new adjective of myself I shall add to the list” Castiel murmured and Dean laughed while shaking his head. Castiel smiled at the fondness in deans eyes. The teacher stated to pick a partner and drawl them. The assignment was due by the end of the week.

“Well don’t expect my sketch to be good” Dean joked “You’ll probably do a better one of me”

“You want to be my partner?” Castiel asked surprised

“Yeah why wouldn’t I want to be?” Dean chuckled and Castiel’s expression of surprised morphed into one of happiness. Castiel hummed ‘Hey Jude’ as he started to sketch Dean and Dean looked up from his sketch with a grin.

“Dude you listen to the Beatles?” Dean asked and Castiel nodded “Hey Jude is my mom’s favorite song. Instead of lullaby’s she sang us it”

“Well your mother has good taste in music” Castiel smiled

“And so do you. What else do you listen to?” Dean asked eager to know about his new friend. Dean wanted to know more about Cas, he seemed so lonely and so damaged but Dean liked him more than anyone he has ever met.

“I don’t know. I mostly listen to classical but I like Elvis and Olivia Newton-John” Castiel murmured as he kept on sketching. At this point he had gotten smudges of pencil on his face and Dean found that downright adorable. No. Not adorable. It was endearing in a total platonic way of course.

-

Dean ended up having the same lunch as Cas but after that no more classes because Castiel was in every AP they had to offer. So that’s how he ended up sitting in English wishing he was in advance classes as well so he could talk to Cas more.

“So are you gay?” A red head said as she sat next to him and Dean nearly chocked on his own spit.

“What?! No why?” Dean asked

“Well you’re hanging around with gay boy so everyone just assumes…” She trailed off and Dean shook his head

“You mean Cas?” Dean asked and she nodded. “He’s gay?”

“Duh” The girl Bela from his history class said “Oh and Abaddon, Crowley said to meet him by the lockers afterschool” The red head, Abaddon grinned and nodded. “But really I wouldn’t hang around Ass-tiel. He is just an annoying loser”

“Thanks for the advice sweetheart but Castiel is a lot better company than you” Dean snapped back and the Bela girl looked offended but Dean honestly couldn’t give two fucks.

-

When the end of the day bell rang, Dean was worn out and ready for some down time. Anna was in his last class so he agreed to walk her to her locker. She was sweet and smoking hot so it wasn’t like he was complaining, the only bad thing is he couldn’t get Castiel blue eyes out of his mind.

 “I think it’s great that you stuck up for Castiel today. You’re a really great guy” She said and leaned in closer to him.  Dean smiled and shrugged before saying his goodbye once he spotted Sam.

“Hey Sammy how was the first day of school?” Dean asked with an easy going smile and Sam’s eyes lit up

“I met this girl named Charlie” Sam grinned “She’s really funny and she loves Game of Thrones”

“Oh?” Dean wiggled his eyebrows and Sam shook his head violently

“No. No. No. She has a girlfriend and Dorothy is really awesome too”  Sam said and then excitedly told Dean all about his classes all the way back to the car. One day down, a whole school year to go then finally college but still all the while Dean couldn’t get those sad blue eyes out of his mind they even invaded his dreams which was a little gay and Dean wasn’t gay. At all. Nope.

-

“He actually wanted to sit with me at lunch too” Castiel explained to Gabriel on the phone as he finger painted of green eyes.

“Ooo la la sounds like my little brother has a crush” Gabe sing songed

“No I do not. Dean is just awesome” Castiel smiled at the memory of those green eyes. It has only been one day and Cas was already smitten. Yes Dean was attractive but Castiel wouldn’t ever risk the chance at a friendship with him. Dean was amazing.

“Did you just say awesome?” Gabe asked “You just referred to someone as awesome. Oh my God! I bet your smiling right now aren’t you. So senior year is looking up! I told you it would be alright!”

“I do hope so but my assumptions could be incorrect. Dean possibly will wish to surround himself with superior company.  I am not the ‘sharpest knife in the kitchen’ as Lucifer calls me” Castiel said and finished the finger painting, setting it down.

“Well he’d be an idiot to not want you as a friend” Gabe replied “Hey I have go, we have a shoot in ten. Bye Bye Cassie talk to you tomorrow”

“Goodbye Gabriel” Castiel hung up with phone with a smile and realized it was nearly six. The cleaning lady restocked the fridge earlier so he could make dinner. Castiel tried to look on the bright side, maybe Dean will want to be his friend and maybe the bullying at school won’t be so bad this year. That night Castiel dreamt of green eyes and The Beatles.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The first week of school went by faster than Dean thought, every day he looked forward to his time with Castiel. They always would get so caught up in conversation they would lose track of time and end up almost being late to their next class. Now Dean and Sam would wait for Castiel and Charlie to arrive at school then they would walk into together. Before Dean knew it the second and third week rolled by as well by that time Castiel and him were texting back and forth. Castiel apparently loved emojis and used as many as he could in one text. Castiel texted him things like:

**Have you written your essay yet? It’s due by Friday** **:/**

**:D Don’t forget to eat breakfast! It’s the most important meal of the day.** **:)**

**Look at this photograph of this kitten. (0o0)**

**I did not wish to listen to pop radio this morning but Charlie insisted** **XD**

**You just ran a red light shame on you >:0**

It was Friday of the third week and Dean was taking Sam over to Charlies for a nerd night or something. “Be safe Sammy. Call me when you need to be picked up”

“Okay. Bye Dean” Sam smiled and followed Charlie into the house. Dean looked over at the neighboring house and noticed Cas’ car in the driveway, then when he looked up, sitting on the balcony covered in blue paint was no other than Castiel Novak. Dean snorted and walked towards the house to get a better look, Castiel was so focused on painting and frankly looked beautiful covered in paint.

“Hello Dean” Castiel said from the balcony and looked down at his friend “May I inquire why you’re standing in front of my house?”

“Uh I was uh dropping Charlie off at Sam’s house” Dean said and at Castiel confused look he corrected himself “ I was dropping Sam at Charlie’s house. I didn’t know you two were neighbors”

“Now you know” Castiel replied and after a while of the two just staring at each other Cas spoke  “Would you like to come inside?”

“Yeah sure” Dean nodded and followed the paved path to the front door. The house was huge, big blue and a classic front porch that wrapped all the way around the house. Castiel appeared at the door and opened in for Dean. “Where’s your family?”

“My Father is away on business; Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel are away for either jobs or college. My Mother passed away two years ago” Castiel replied flatly as he led Dean to the kitchen

“I’m sorry” Dean said and Castiel shrugged as he put on a kettle “So you just stay home alone all the time? What about dinner?”

“Eileen sometimes leaves left overs in the fridge but I mostly cook dinner for myself” Castiel responded as he brought down two cups for the tea. “I’m used to it”

“Why don’t you have dinner at my house? My mom always makes more than we can eat.” Dean asked and Castiel looked at him with that same surprised look

“I wouldn’t want to invade on your family unit.” Castiel shook his head and poured the tea once it was finished

“You wouldn’t be. I mean what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t make sure you were fed right?” Dean grinned and Castiel tilted his head in confusion

“You want to spend extended periods of time in my company?” Castiel asked and Dean beamed

“Hell yeah. I can finally get you to watch Fast and Furious!” Dean grinned as Castiel handed him the steaming mug

“I would enjoy that” Castiel murmured softly and looked down at his hands.

-

“So who is this boy you’re bringing home?” Mary asked with a smile and Dean looked up from his homework

“Uh his name is Castiel” Dean murmured and Mary was about to ask further questions when the doorbell rang “That’s him” Dean bolted and went to answer the door. Castiel stood awkwardly on the porch with flowers in his hand

“I-I was always told to bring the hostess flowers” Castiel murmured softly and Dean beamed

“You’re awesome. She’ll love em” Dean said and nodded for Cas to follow him inside. Mary was waiting and came to greet him.

“Hello Mrs. Winchester. Thank you for permitting me to join your family dinner” Castiel smiled nervously and offered the flowers. Mary broke out into a wide smile and took the flowers

“Thank you. You’re such a gentlemen!” Mary then went to put the flowers in a vase while Dean led Cas further into the house.  Dean and Sam helped set the table but refused when Castiel offered to help. Then John came and everyone was sat down for dinner.

“Well you must be something special, since you’re the only friend Dean has ever brought home” John said with an easy going smile that reminded Castiel very much of Dean.

“Dad” Dean grumbled

“This is the first time, I’ve ever been to a friend’s house that would require having companies” Castiel smiled slightly and Dean frowned at the sadness hidden in those blue eyes.

“So Castiel where are your parents?” Mary asked then took a drink of water ignoring when Dean elbowed her and Castiel looked up from his plate.

“My Father is away on business all the time and my mother died of cancer two years ago” Castiel said and the entire table grew silent.

“Oh Honey I’m so sorry” Mary soothed and Castiel gave her a tight smile. “You’re welcome over here whenever you want”

“Thank you” Castiel responded

“Don’t you have any siblings?” Sam asked and Castiel looked over at him then nodded

“Yes. I have three older brothers but they work very hard and aren’t home very often” Castiel shrugged with a small smile and that gesture spoke volumes. Castiel was used to being alone. The Winchester’s remained quiet soaking in the knowledge. “The food is delicious. Thank you” Castiel murmured hating the silence that fell over everybody.

“Thank you. You’re welcome to dinner anytime” Mary smiled and Castiel nodded. Dinner was pleasant, they all adored Castiel and chatted happily with one another. When it came time for dishes, Castiel insisted on helping at least dry the dishes with Mary while Dean and Sam put away.

“You’re really alone at the house all the time?” Mary asked as she washed the dishes and Castiel looked up from drying a dish

“Yes but I do not mind it anymore” Castiel murmured

“Please join us for dinner tomorrow. I hate to think about you all alone in that house” Mary stated

“I don’t want to be a burden” Castiel started but Mary waved him off

“I want to have you here and besides Dean is over the moon with you. He has never been this happy about anyone before” Mary grinned at Castiel and Castiel couldn’t help the blush that covered his cheeks

“Okay”

-

“I’m sorry about all the questions” Dean said as he walked Castiel out to his ‘pimp’ car and Castiel shrugged.

“It was pleasant. Thank you for inviting me” Castiel smiled and Dean nodded

“Well everyone loved you” Dean grinned and Castiel smiled wider

“That is something new” Castiel chuckled and Dean frowned. There it was again the sadness in those blue eyes. “Thank you for everything tonight” with that Castiel got in his car and drove home with Dean watching him leave wondering how someone so amazing could be damaged so much.


	3. Chapter 3

__

Four months passed before Dean knew it and his relationship with Castiel only grew. Cas was almost at his house 24/7, from the first night he had dinner with the Winchester, Cas would come to dinner every night and would sleep over on weekends. Castiel wasn’t the only one Dean was getting close too though; Anna Milton was now currently his girlfriend as of today. That’s why he was in the janitors closest making out with her currently before he heard the bell ring, alerting the two lunch had ended.

“Hmm I don’t want to leave” Anna murmured against his lips and Dean grinned

“Cas would kill me if I skipped again” Dean responded and kissed her again “Come one I don’t wanna make you late” With that said they exited the janitors closest, Castiel happened to be walking by in search of Dean since he hadn’t been at lunch. Castiel leaned against the glass show case and watched as the two kissed again before parting. The blue eyed teen’s heart ached at the sight and he looked down not wanting to watch anymore. He turned quickly and made his escape before Dean could see him.

Castiel couldn’t believe he allowed himself to fall in love with Dean when he knew Dean was straight and Dean had reminded him he was literally every time they hugged or touched or whatever. He couldn’t believe he was so stupid to allow himself to hope and that’s how he ended up avoiding Dean for the rest of the day trying to figure out how he was going to pretend to be happy for his friend.

“Cas I got awesome news” Dean grinned as he came into art and Castiel looked up “I just spent the entire lunch period in the janitor’s closet making out with Anna Milton”

“Classy” Castiel responded and Dean chuckled too giddy to notice something was upsetting his friend “Oh and tonight my Dad’s making burgers”

“I can’t come tonight” Castiel said, he needed tonight to reel his emotions back in and build some walls up again “I promised to babysit” Cas couldn’t believe how easily the lie ran off his tongue and Dean looked disappointed

“You’re missing out man” Dean grunted and Castiel was frankly glad Dean was too happy to see something was wrong. The day went by fast and by the end of school Dean was off with Anna  and Castiel was moping all the way to his car.

“You’re moping” Charlie stated as she slid into the car and Castiel looked over at her

“I am not” He stated and pulled out of the parking lot

“Yes you are. What happened? Crowley being a dick again?” Charlie questioned and Cas shook his head

“I don’t want to discuss it at the moment.” Castiel responded “Please allow the topic to rest Charlie”

“Okay” She murmured “but you can talk to me if you want” Castiel shot her a sad smile and the car was silent the rest of the way home. Once Castiel was back into the safely of his home, he went straight to his room and brought out a fresh canvas, picking out various colors. Castiel painted in blacks, blues and grays the art expression how he felt. He didn’t know he was crying until his vision blurred and he dropped his paint brush. He allowed himself to fall into his desk chair and he covered his mouth with both of his paint covered hands, sobbing into them.

-

“Where’s Cas?” John asked as he set down the plate of burgers

“He couldn’t come tonight” Dean responded and Mary frowned at her son

“Why?” Mary asked as everyone sat in their seats.

“He said he had to babysit or something” Dean mumbled taking a burger

“He looked pretty upset today when I saw him in the halls.” Sam commented “Do you think Crowley was messing with him again?”

“Cas said they stopped messing with him” Dean stated with a frown but then shrugged “He probably failed a math test or something”

-

To say Castiel was having a bad week was an understatement. First Dean and Anna went about flaunting their togetherness. Then he ripped a canvas on accident and now Crowley was being more of a dick than normal. In the absence of Dean running off with Anna to make out, Castiel was left to hide out from Alistair and Crowley. He was doing an okay job of it until they finally found out his hiding spot on the bleachers.

“Well look who it is. Gay Boy all alone with no big bad Dean to protect you?” Alistair smirked and Crowley chuckled with Abaddon on his arm, Bela was with them as well. Castiel simply got up to leave but was stopped by Alistair “Where are you going?”

“Please remove your hand” Castiel murmured politely but that only caused the group to laugh.  

“Please remove your hand” Abaddon imitated in a whiny voice “Pleasantries won’t save you faggot.”

“We know you were the one who got Crowley the detention” Bela drawled with a glare at Cas and he shook his head.

“I have not contacted the faculty” Castiel responded

“Liar liar pants on fire” Bela hummed

“You should really be taught a lesson” Crowley stated and shrugged out of his black jacket. Castiel’s eyes widen and he shook his head, trying to back away

“I didn’t say anything” Castiel panicked as Alistair grabbed both of his arms to hold him in place

“Oh we know you didn’t” Alistair whispered into his ear as he held both of Castiel’s arms behind him back while Crowley punched him in the gut hard “But your Dean did” Castiel lost count of how many times they punched and kicked him but by the time they were finished he felt like he was going to throw up.

“This is what you get for being a cock sucker” Bela spat and stepped over Cas who was laying on the floor clutching his side in pain

“You should thank us. Your face look much better beaten and bloody then it does normally” Abbadon sneered and with that the group was gone. Castiel doesn’t remember how long he sat there before he finally pulled himself to his feet and stumbled to his car. Once inside he texted Charlie’s mom he was feeling sick and was going home early so he couldn’t take Charlie home then he texted Dean saying the same thing. He set down his phone with shaky hands and started up the car, the drive home seemed longer than it normally was. Once home he pulled himself into the bathroom and got in the bathtub.

Laying in the warm water felt amazing on his abused muscle and his head was throbbing so bad. After he got dried off and dressed he promptly curled up in his bed, he finally let himself break down until he fell asleep.  What he didn’t expect was to be woken by Dean knocking at his door, it was loud and annoying. Castiel stumbled down the stairs and to the door opening it up not only to find Dean but also Mary.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean had been worried about Cas ever since the start of the week he’s been weird but he didn’t think much of it until Mary got on his ass about Castiel not coming to dinner in a week. Mary got in his car and told him to take him to Cas house. When they got there it felt like something was wrong, no music was playing, no Cas painting on the balcony or any of that. Frankly he had been worried since he got that text earlier but he had been so caught up in his new relationship with Anna, he didn’t really notice all that much

Now standing there looking at his best friend covered in cuts and bruises was like someone tackled him. “Cas”

“Hello Dean. Mrs. Winchester” Castiel smiled softly trying to make his voice less hoarse but in the end failing. Mary pulled Castiel into a crushing hug and pulled back when Castiel winced.

“Where is your first aid kit?” Mary asked, concern and anger crossing her features. Dean looked so much like Mary when concerned or angry for that matter. 

“Below the sink in the first bathroom to your left” Castiel responded quietly and allowed Mary to go into the house, with Dean on her heels. The two boys shuffled into the living room and Castiel sat on the couch carefully.

“Cas… why didn’t you call?” Dean asked concern thick in his voice as he sat next to his friend and Castiel just shrugged. Mary entered the room sitting on the coffee table and started tending to his wounds. The trio remained silent expect for the occasional sharp intakes of breath from Castiel.

“What happened?” Mary asked calmly and the blue eyed teenager looked down at his hands

“I fell” Castiel mumbled

“Bullshit” Dean scoffed and Mary held up a hand to silence her son

“Castiel. It’s okay. What happened?” Mary asked softly and took the teens hands. Castiel’s eyes welled up with tears, this reminded him so much of his mother and it was unbearable.

“Some students had words with me at lunch” Castiel responded, keeping his gaze downcast and Mary squeezed his hand before she got up to get an ice pack. Dean was pacing at this point his anger boiling over

“I’ll rip his fucking lungs out” Dean shouted kicking the magazine holder and Castiel flinched.

“Dean its okay” Castiel murmured standing up slowly and putting a hand on his arm

“Dammit Cas no its not” Dean angrily replied “They hurt you. If I had been there none of this would have happened”

“This isn’t your fault Dean” Castile responded meeting Dean’s eyes and taking a step closer. Now they were inches apart now, he could feel Dean’s breath on his cheek and count the freckles that scattered his nose.

“Yes it is. Dammit Cas. Don’t you get it? We’re family. We need you... I need you” Dean’s voice was barely a whisper by the end of his sentence. Castiel and Dean held eye contact both silent communications working between them. Dean never felt like this with Anna, the electric sensation he got every time he met those blue eyes and the draw he felt to him. The green eyed teen couldn’t count how many occasions he had gotten lost in Castiel’s eyes and he couldn’t count how many times he wished there wasn’t any distance between them. But he liked girls, right? But then again he found himself trailing guys with his eyes. So what does that make him? He can’t have feelings for Cas, can't he? Dean cleared his throat “Cas, we talked about this. Personal Space?”

Castiel blinked at him, the intense air between them dissipated and he stepped back. Castiel had to remind himself Dean wasn’t feeling what he was feeling. Dean didn't feel the tension between them like Cas did. “My apologies”

Mary came back in with an ice pack “Cas sweetie can you take off your shirt? I know it’s embarrassing but I want to make sure your ribs aren’t broken” Castiel nodded and went about unbuttoning his pj shirt he had put on. Underneath reveal his black and blue torso, Mary gritted her teeth to keep from gasping and Dean clenched his fist to remain calm.

“I think you may have broken a rib but I'm not a doctor.” Mary said softly after examining his torso and Castiel redid his shirt. “I need to call your father” Castiel handed her his phone without fighting it. He wouldn't come anyway.

“He won’t come” Castiel murmured and Mary stared at him for a bit before getting up to call the number.

“He said he would be on the first flight back” Mary said as she entered the room again and Castiel’s phone rang.

“That’s Gabe” Castiel murmured and answered the phone

“Heya Cassie what’s cooking?” Gabriel spoke cheerfully through the phone

“I am not currently cooking anything Gabriel” Castiel tilted his head obviously confused and Gabriel sighed dramatically

“Must you be so native!” Gabriel exclaimed “Wait… why is your voice hoarse? Have you been crying? Are you okay? Wait hold on. Dad is calling me. We aren’t finished with this conversation. “The older Novak said before hanging up and Castiel sighed softly before looking at the two Winchesters in his home.

“That was short” Dean commented and Castiel shrugged

“Castiel will you please join us for dinner tonight? We all really miss your company.” Mary asked sweetly “I know you’re tired but I really hate leaving you alone”

“Let me change into more appropriate attire. Excuse me” Castiel said softly, he wasn’t in the mood to protest and he actually would enjoy spending time with the Winchesters. He missed them.  Dean insisted to sit in the back seat with Castiel while Mary drove them to the house and Dean told Castiel all about the new batman movie coming out to distract him and Castiel smiled listening to Dean go on and on. Mary led the way inside the Winchester abode and Castiel was beginning to wish he had protested because he was in a world of pain and exhaustion.

“Cas!” Sam exclaimed his eyes wide at seeing his beaten up face “What happened? Are you okay?”

“Give him some air” Dean told his younger brother “Drop it Sam” Sam seemed to understand and just nodded

“I’m glad your back” Sam offered and Castiel smiled

-

Castiel’s father never did show up. He had promised to be there Saturday morning and when it rolled around the man was nowhere in sight. He simply called Cas to tell him he couldn’t make it but he called Lucifer, Michael and Gabriel.

“I can’t believe that man” Mary growled to John as she angrily washed dishes “His son gets nearly beaten to death and he can’t take off to come check if he is alright”

“I know Mary but we can’t force him into anything” John reasoned rubbing his wife's arm as she seethed

“The worst part is Castiel knew he wasn’t going to come! As if this has happened before and it was just another one of those causal things that happen!” Mary ranted “Nobody should be used to being alone and neglected like that”

“I know” John soothed “All we can do for him is be there”

“Mom?” Sam walked into the kitchen and the two parents turned to look at their son “Dean is taking Cas to the airport. Castiel’s brothers are flying in this morning.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m sorry” Dean said and Castiel looked over at Dean “I should have been there. I should have protected you”

“This isn’t your fault Dean” Castiel stated touching Dean’s arm lightly “They beat me up even before you came to Illinois”

“And that’s supposed to make me feel better?”  Dean looked over at his friend like he was crazy before returning his eyes to the road. Castiel simply shrugged, unsure what to say or do. They remained silent as they pulled into the pickup area at the airport “How did your brothers know?”

“Father called them and arranged plane tickets to get here today” Castiel explained “When Lucifer went to jail, he sent his assistant. I suppose that makes me lucky”

“No you aren’t lucky. He should be here. He shouldn’t leave you alone for months without contact. Dammit Cas you’re worth more than that” Dean’s voice got softer as he went on and Castiels eyes went wide. They were only inches apart at this point and Dean’s eyes held a fire in them that Castiel had only seen once before when he was defending him against Crowley. Castiel noticed Dean’s eyes flickering down to his lips and he decided to go for it. The kiss started out tentative then morphed into full on making out. Dean’s hands found their way to Castiel’s waist and hips while Castiel’s hands tangled in Dean’s hair. All the sudden Dean pulled back.

“Wow dude… uh….I’m not… I…I’m not gay… I like girls” Dean stuttered out flushed and Castiel gave him this look, that he honestly had no idea what it meant. He was grateful when Castiel’s phone started to ring.

“Dean, you can like girls and still like men. It’s not a crime. I know it’s scary, I’ve been there but it’s so much better when you aren’t fighting yourself. You are who you are. Don’t fight something you can’t change” Castiel put his hand on Deans hand “I know you feel what I feel”

Dean shook his head “answer the damn phone Cas”  Castiel watched Dean for a second longer before answering the phone

“Heya Cassie we are about to exit the doors. You said you were arriving in an Impala yes?” Gabriel hummed through the phone

“Yeah. 1967 Chevy Impala. Black” Castiel responded and Gabe snorted “I see you” Castiel got out of the car and sent a small wave to his three brothers. The thee Novak boys walked over, eyebrows knit together in concern as they saw the damage done. Gabriel pulled Castiel into a hug and Castiel stiffened a whine at the pain.

“I swear to God I will find whoever did this and-“ Gabriel started but was interrupted by Michael

“You will do no such thing. We will find the citizens responsible and sue them for all they are worth” Michael stated “I will NOT be bailing Lucifer or you out of jail. Understood?”

“You know you would” Lucifer piped up and then pulled Castiel into a hug “All I need is names” he murmured into his younger brother’s hair “They won’t even know what hit them”

Castiel shook his head and murmured to just leave it alone before he hugged Michael. “Are you alright?” Michael asked softly and Cas smiled with a nod

“I’m fine” Castiel put on his best smile “Oh I’d like you to meet Dean”

Dean gave an awkward smile and offered his hand for the three boys to shake. “Dean Winchester”

“Michael Novak”

“They call me Gabriel”

“Lucifer”

-

The ride back was interesting, Dean wouldn’t even look at Castiel and the three brothers in the back chatted loudly to their youngest brother about what they had been doing. When they pulled up to Castiel’s house, Dean almost broke out in song to get away from Gabe and Lucifer because damn if they didn’t talk.  Once the older Novaks had crawled out Castiel stayed “Dean”

“I’m not gay Cas” Dean snapped and Castiel flinched

“I’m sorry… I just thought…” Castiel started and Dean glared at him

“You thought wrong” Dean angrily replied “I’m with Anna end of story”

Castiel nodded and exited the car.

-

“I apologize but I have to be back to work by Monday morning” Michael stated after finishing an email “Mrs. Winchester is a lawyer correct? I shall request she takes your case”

“As much as I hate to agree with Michael, I can’t stay either. Duty calls” Lucifer slung an arm around Cas “doesn’t mean we can’t have fun while we are here.”

“Yeah! I can whip out Dad’s scotch!” Gabriel beamed and Michael shook his head

“We will do no such thing. We are here for moral support and then we are leaving.” Michael stated “I will not tolerate underage drinking”

“Boo you Mikey” Lucifer pouted “Always gotta be the golden boy”

“Call me what you wish Lucifer but Dad elected me CEO for a reason” Michael stated and Lucifer growled

“My painting won in the art show” Castiel blurted to distract his brothers

“Awesome Cassie. Let’s see it” Gabriel beamed and Castiel grabbed the painting from his neat pile, then brought it over.

“It’s much better than your last painting” Michael commented

“Don’t listen to him. It’s beautiful” Gabe smiled “but I still think you should do some like nude art”

“I submitted a painting into the National Art Contest. The results come in next week” Castiel smiled and Gabe frowned

“I have to be back on set beginning of next week. I’m sorry baby bro. You can tell me all about it over the phone yeah?” Gabriel gave him a smile and Castiel returned it

“It’s fine… and can we drop the case. I don’t want to go to court” Castiel murmured softly “It wouldn’t help either. Please just let it rest”

“Cas-“

“If that is what Castiel wishes then I don’t see the point in forcing him” Michael stated “If it occurs again, I will press charges understood?”

-

“I’m a good son and I have my orders” Michael said and Lucifer shook his head. On their Father’s order, Michael was supposed to go into a law suit with another company causing it to shut down. Said company belonged to Lucifer.

“But you don’t have to follow them” Lucifer reasoned

“You think I’m going to rebel now? I’m not like you.” Michael stated

“Please Michael” Lucifer pleaded and took a step towards Michael but the elder simply raised his hand

“You haven’t changed a bit, little brother” Michael sneered then walked away from his younger brother. Lucifer sat in the kitchen angrily contemplating what to do next when Gabriel came in.

 “Luci I’m home” Gabriel joked as he entered the house, with the box of pizza in his hands and dropped his phone which Lucifer picked up. Then the phone started to ring with a picture of a woman

“Really? I knew you were slumming but… I hope you didn’t catch anything” Lucifer made a disgusted face and Gabriel glared as he set down the pizzas

“Lucifer. You’re my brother and I love you but you’re a great big bag of dicks” Gabriel stated

“What did you just say to me?” Lucifer asked clearly offended

“You heard me” Gabriel responded then called for his two other brothers.

-

Dean was sulking around in his room, telling his mom that Castiel needed time with his family before anyone visited. Was he gay or bi or whatever? He liked girls… hell he loved girls but guys? Dean thought back and yeah he has had some pretty gay thoughts but did that make him gay? He will admit to checking out guys but that was normal right? Every guy did that…right? Then again the feeling of Castiel’s lips on his own was like a freshly baked apple pie on a Saturday evening and the cool breeze on a summer day. Kissing Castiel was like jumping head first into the cool ocean after a hot day at the beach and fuck he might be a little gay for Cas. Dean ran his hands through his hair and suddenly remembered when he had a crush on John Smith in the first grade and how in the boys locker room he popped a boner…. Fuck.

Sam knocked on the door “Dean? Can I come in?”

“Yeah” Dean said patting the bed and Sam sat on the bed

“Are you alright?” Sam asked and Dean rubbed a hand over his face

“I don’t know Sammy” Dean admitted “You know how I love pie the best right?”

“Yeah” Sam said obviously confused

“I always have and whenever someone tried to get me to eat cake-“

“You’d throw a bitch fit”

“I’d politely decline. Shut up Sammy. So all my life it was pie and not cake but imagine this really amazing cake came into my life  and it looks like the most amazing thing to ever sit on a plate. Plucked from God’s dessert table if you will and I’m like damn I need this cake right now and it’s not like I don’t still like pie because I love pie but I like cake too.

“Are you drunk?” Sam asked and Dean bit his lip

“What I’m saying is I might be a little gay” Dean stated

“You couldn’t have just said you were bi?” Sam asked

“Well no” Dean mumbled

“I’m glad you finally came to terms with it” Sam smiled “So Cas is your boyfriend now right?”

“Whoa whoa whoa no” Dean shook his head “I’m with Anna remember?”

“Uh huh and when do you plan on telling Cas?” Sam inquired

“I’m not-“

“You just described Castiel as the most amazing cake you’ve ever seen. You like him way more than a friend.” Sam crossed his arms and shot Dean the bitch face

“Shut up Bitch”

“Jerk” Sam retorted and stood “By the way I don’t know what you said to Cas but go apologize”

-

Later that weekend, Dean drove over to Cas house an knocked on the door. Castiel answered looking tired and Dean gave a weak smile. “Can I come in?”

“Of course Dean” Castiel opened the door wider and allowed his friend to come in completely. Castiel moved to the kitchen, where he was making sandwiches for lunch and Dean leaned against the counter while Castiel went to work on making Dean a sandwich.

“Look man I’m sorry for being a dick” Dean said “I know there is probably some unresolved things or whatever but Sammy slapped some sense into me so I’m here apologizing. I just I need to figure out whatever my whatever is and stuff.”

Castiel smiled softly and offered Dean the sandwich on one of the blue plates “Please, accept this sandwich as a gesture of solidarity.”

Dean snorted and took the plate “Thanks Cas”

-

Dean drove the four Novak brothers to the airport and watched them all say their goodbyes. Castiel sighed as he sat back in the car and watched his brothers walk into the airport “I will miss them”

“I couldn’t imagine leaving Sammy all by himself” Dean said and Castiel shrugged “You’re in luck my Dad’s making burgers tonight”

“The dinner of champions” Castiel grinned and Dean couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his own face

“Damn straight”

-

Monday morning was a damper on everybody but apparently not the schools because everyone was a buzz about the new kids who was an exchange student. Castiel sat with Dean and Anna (much to his dismay), when Anna decided to spill the new gossip about the kid from Britain. Really all Castiel wanted was to sit through history without listen to Anna talk but nooooo. (Okay Castiel may be a little tiny bit bias but that’s not the point). Point is by the end of the class period ancient empires weren’t the thing putting him to sleep but then again Castiel loved history.

“Attempt not to doge ball too hard Dean” Castiel joked to Dean before heading down the hall to English. Honestly, being friends with Dean made him feel important for once in his life and making jokes was only one of the things he started doing after Dean. He talked to a freshman when they were lost and helped them find their class. He counts that as a win. Castiel smiled at Mr.Anderson and sat in his seat in the corner to avoid any contact with the little squad of hell.

“What are you drawling there?” a British accent asked and Castiel looked up from his sketch pad to find blue eyes and sandy blonde hair staring back at him.

“Bees” Castiel responded and the blonde haired man smiled, sitting down next to him

“My name is Balthazar” Balthazar smiled and stuck out his hand “It’s a pleasure to meet such a beautiful artist. Who are you may I ask?”

Castiel blushed and shook his hand “Castiel”

“A beautiful name for a beautiful man” Balthazar winked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking how Dean should come out and I thought of the little comic about it.... soooooo that is what it is based on. 
> 
> -Link-  
> http://adecidedlydirewolf.tumblr.com/post/103265478433/zhgirlonfire-destiel-is-my-canon


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I AM LATE. I'M SO VERY SORRY BUT LIFE GOT IN THE WAY.

That day Balthazar walked Castiel out to his car, Balthazar telling Castiel about how he would only be here for the remainder of the year then it was back to England when Dean came up to the two.

“Hello Dean” Castiel smiled when he saw his best friend and Dean couldn’t help but return it before looking over at Balthazar “Dean this is Balthazar. He was the exchange student Anna mentioned”

“Hello” Bathlazar shook Deans hand before turning to Cas with a flirtatious smirk “Later Blue Eyes” Bathlazar winked before walking away from the two leaving Cas with a light blush

“What the hell was that?” Dean scoffed and then looked back at Cas “Are you blushing? Wait. You LIKE that?”

“No. I’ve just never had anyone talk to me like that before” Castiel responded and turned to walk to his car “Can you really blame me for liking it?” With that Castiel walked towards his car sliding into the driver seat with Charlie already waiting there.

Dean stood there in disbelief ‘ _Wait what the fuck…. Was that a jab at me?’_ Dean thought as he remembered making out with Cas in the car ‘ _Fuck it was a jab at me’_ Dean scoffed and got into his car frowning deeply.

Sam slid into the passenger seat “Oh god. What did you do?”

“Why do you always assume I did something?” Dean scoffed and Sam sent him a bitch face

“Because you’re you and you’re an idiot” Sam stated and Dean scoffed starting the car “So are you going to tell me what’s wrong or?”

“No its just that guy Balthazar” Dean sneered “he was so flirty with Cas-“ Dean was cut off by Sam laughing “What’s so funny?”

“You’re jealous” Sam snorted

“What?! Me? Jealous? No!” Dean exclaimed

“Seriously? Dean you have no room to speak. You’re with Anna and Cas deserves to have someone who gives him the affection he really needs”  Sam snorted

“Wait… was that a jab?” Dean asked in disbelief

“You’re damn straight it was. I’m team Destiel” Sam replied

“Team what now?” Dean looked over at his little brother with wide eyes

“You know Dean and Castiel together. Charlie and I made it together. It’s your ship name” Sam replied and Dean scoffed in disbelief once again

“Why don’t you do that thing where you shut up like forever” Dean snapped  but Sam just dissolved into laughter the rest of the ride home.

-

The following day, Castiel invited Balthazar to sit with them at lunch and wow okay not okay. Dean hated it. Balthazar was in almost all of Castiel’s classes so Dean never caught a moment alone with him and as the days past like this Dean only became grumpier.  They were sitting in Art when Dean sat down and sighed, finally alone time with Cas. He learned to value this class period more than anything throughout the day, at least Balthazar hadn’t taken his time with Cas after school.

“Whatca drawling?” Dean asked sitting down next to his best friend and said best friend had black pencil smudges on his face like always.

“Balthazar asked me to draw him” Castiel responded and Dean frowned

“Isn’t that a little vain or something?” Dean asked and Castiel shrugged

“I won’t be around for dinner tonight” Castiel stated as he continued his sketch “Balthazar invited me to a movie”

“Wait… Like a date?” Dean asked

“I don’t know…It might be. You know how I am with human interaction” Castiel responded, pondering it

“Well did he say ‘will you go out on a date’ “ Dean asked

“No. He just asked if I wanted to go to a movie tonight” Castiel responded

“So you’re just blowing me off?” Dean exclaimed

“Sam said you wouldn’t mind” Castiel responded

“Wait! You talked to Sam about this? Before me?” Dean questioned his eyebrows raised

“I passed him in the hall earlier and said you wouldn’t mind” Castiel answered confused and Dean scoffed angrily. “What’s wrong? Am I not allowed to go out with someone that isn’t you? Because if you have an issue with it… then say something” Castiel spoke, staring into Dean’s eyes seriously and Dean KNEW what he was implying.

“No no man you’re right go have fun. I can’t hog you all the time” Dean brushed it off with a light laugh and Castiel nodded silently before returning to his sketch.

-

When the end of the day rolled around Dean was ready to explode with all the thoughts in his head and was currently sitting the park with Anna, telling her what happened “Can you believe him blowing me off for Balthazar?’ Dean exclaimed to his girlfriend who stopped him

“Do you have anything to say not related to Castiel? We talk about him ALL the time. If you’re obsessing this much over him maybe you should date him. We’re done Dean” Anna stated, grabbing her bag and leaving.

“Anna wait!” Dean called but she was already gone and Dean let out a frustrated growl. He wasn’t even upset that she broke up with him. Oh shit he wasn’t even upset like at all. In fact he felt nothing. Dean walked to his car quietly pondering that fact and thinking over everything. When he got home Mary greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and a smile.

“Honey what’s wrong?” Mary asked concerned when she saw the look on Dean’s face

“Anna broke up with me” Dean replied

“Oh baby I’m sorry” Mary hugged him and he pulled back

“I’m not upset” Dean stated “Like at all”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Mary asked and Dean shook his head

“I’m going to shower” Dean replied

-

Castiel sat down next to Dean at lunch and noticed Anna wasn’t present “Dean?”

“Yeah Cas?” Dean answered with a mouth full of fries “Oh yeah Anna and I broke up”

“My apologies” Castiel said and Dean shrugged

“Anyway it’s Friday night and I got invited to a party.” Dean took a sip of his drink and grinned over at the blue eyed teen.

“Okay?” Castiel squinted at him confused

“So we’re going  and I’m going to get you drunk” Dean beamed and Castiel started shaking his head

“That is a very bad idea” Castiel stated “I do not do well in social gatherings”

“Come on Cas you got me” Dean beamed “I’ll protect you from the big bad social interaction” Castiel glared at him, knowing he would eventually concede.

“Fine”

-

Dean drove them both to the party with ACDC blasting the entire ride there both of them had happily sang along to the words. Once they pulled up to the house pulsing with music and teenagers Castiel looked at Dean. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Nope” Dean beamed “Come on. Let’s have a little fun”

“Blue eyes!” Balthazar exclaimed when he saw Castiel walk in and he immediacy went over “My night is so much better with your gorgeous ass here”

Castiel blushed and allowed the blonde to hand him a drink, Dean stood behind Castiel glaring at the other man with a deep frown. His attention was drawn back when Castiel turned to him with wide blue eyes “Dean what if I don’t like it and puke? I have a low tolerance Dean”

“It’s beer Cas. You’ll be fine” Dean assured him and Castiel nodded taking a sip then making a surprised face

“It is not as bad as I was told” Castiel responded and Dean chuckled. The night progressed with more drinks and Castiel was slightly tipsy. Dean had a good buzz but he remember to eat and drink water so he could drive home and he forced his best friend to drink water so he didn’t get sick. Then some dumb ass decided they should play spin the bottle and Castiel attempted to worm his way out but was stopped by Balthazar saying it would be fun. So the game went on and people kissed, some making disgusted faces afterwards and some making out. It was Balthazar’s turn and he spun landing on Castiel.

“God is shining in my favor!” Balthazar grinned and leaned over kissing Cas straight on the lips with no remorse. Dean was fuming by the time they broke apart and he suddenly got up and walked out.

“Dean?” Castiel called after him jumping up to follow the taller man outside.

“Come on Cas we’re leaving” Dean barked and got into the impala, Castiel following.

“Dean what’s wrong?” Castiel asked again as Dean pulled out of the driveway and started speeding down the road “I don’t understand. Have I upset you?” Dean pulled the car over, putting it in park before grabbing Castiel’s face and kissing him deeply. Castiel made a surprised sound before responding with heated passion. The two made out for what seemed like hours before they pulled apart both panting.

“Listen I don’t know if I’m gay or bisexual or whatever but I know I like you… hell I think I actually love you” Dean admitted and Castiel broke out into a huge smile

“Took you long enough” Castiel kissed Dean again happily “I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON AND THIS TIME I MEAN IT!


	7. Chapter 7

Dean pulled into Castiel’s driveway, switching off the car and looked down at their hands clasped together. He rubbed his thumb over Cas hand then looked up at the blue eyes that were staring at him as if he had hung the moon and he couldn’t help but lean over at capture those lips again.

“Charlies mother will come outside if we stay in the car any longer” Castiel commented and Dean snorted but followed him into the house. Sitting on the counter was the stack of mail and Castiel picked up on of the letters.

“My results came in National Art Contest. I know it’s irrational but I’m afraid to open it” Castiel murmured as he looked down at the envelope in his hand.

“I bet you won” Dean grinned and Castiel shook his head.

“There is many people much more talented than I” Castiel stated as he fiddled with the edges

“Well I don’t know much about art but I think yours is pretty damn good” Dean lifted Cas chin causing the blue eyed teen to smile

“Open it for me?” Castiel asked, holding it out for Dean to take and Dean nodded before opening it, then he started to read it.

“Dude. You won” Dean grinned and Castiel’s eyes widened before taking the paper and reading it over

“Oh my god” Castiel gasped and then threw his arms around Dean’s neck excitedly. Dean spun him around causing the shorter teen to giggle happily.

“This calls for a celebration” Dean stated after setting his boyfriend down

“My father has some liquor” Castiel responded before extracting himself from Dean’s arms to go fetch it.

-

The two sat on the roof passing the liquor between each other as they stared at the stars with their hands intertwined. “What about the future?”

“What ABOUT the future?” Dean asked looking over at the other teen

“You know college, marriage… Do any of those things interest you?” Castiel questioned

“Well I don’t know about all that but I know I want to spent it with you” Dean responded with a grin “If I’m lucky”

Castiel blushed and responded “then you’re lucky because I do not intend to leave your side” 

Dean grinned and leaned over kissing Castiel softly “Illinois College. I applied two months ago for auto mechanics” 

Castiel smiled “I applied there too. Art major.”

“You don’t want to go to a fancy art school?” Dean asked and Castiel shook his head

“My paintings are selling well so really I just need to take some classes to improve my resume”  Castiel responded “Gabe is my ‘manger’ until I get to be eighteen”

“Dude that’s awesome why didn’t you say anything?” Dean asked

“I don’t know. It never came up so” Castiel shrugged

“Well that’s awesome” Dean looked back up at the stars “really awesome”

-

Slid back into the house both giggling at anything and everything. Castiel tugged Dean so they both were laying on his bed and then pulled him into a sloppy kiss. “I love you” he murmured after they broke apart

“I love you too Cas” Dean grinned and the two of them drifted off to sleep

The next afternoon Dean drove home singing along to ACDC with a shit eating grin across his face. Dean pulled into his driveway and went inside happily humming.

“Well well well look what the CAS dragged in” Mary beamed and Dean made a face “Sounded better in my head. So why are you so happy?”

“It was a good night is all” Dean replied a smile still on his face and went

“Uh huh so when’s the wedding?” Mary asked and Dean spun around to look at his mother

“What?! What wedding?” Dean exclaimed

“Your wedding to Cas. You know I’m not getting any younger. I need grandkids to fulfill my life” Mary replied putting a hand on her hip

“How’d you know?” Dean asked wide eyed

“Guessing from that shit eating grin it was an educated guess” Mary replied “But you just confirmed it. Congratulations”

“So you’re okay with it?” Dean asked nervously

“Honey of course. I love you no matter who you love” Mary smiled and pulled Dean into a hug “and I kinda knew it from  day one”  Dean hugged his mom tightly

“Thanks Mom” Dean murmured into her hair

-

Castiel pulled  into the parking spot with a hum and the Winchesters were waiting for them by their car. Castiel waved at Dean before climbing out with Charlie and Dean walked over with Sam before pulling Cas into a kiss. “Morning Sweetheart”

Charlie and Sam stared wide eyed at it before Charlie let out a victory cry drawing the attention of people in the parking lot “YESSSS I KNEW IT! DESTIEL IS CANNON”

“HA You own my twenty bucks!” Sam exclaimed and Charlie scoffed

“You two couldn’t wait until graduation!” Charlie grumbled and Castiel looked like a deer caught in the headlights while Dean was just grinning. “You know what just for that Castiel’s birthday is July 10th”

“Charlie” Castiel glared at her and she just smirked smugly at him

-

Later that night at dinner, Dean held Cas hand under the table causing the blue eyed teen to blush softly. “So you’ll never guess what happened at school today” Sam stated loudly

“Calm down boy. No need to shout” John grumbled “I can never eat my beans in peace in this family”

“Shut it John.” Mary smiled and John just grumbled while he ate his beans “What happened Sam?”

“Cas and Dean kissed in front of the WHOLE school” Sam grinned and Dean rolled his eyes

“It wasn’t in front of the whole school. It was in the parking lot” Dean snorted

“Sammy don’t tease your brother” Mary scolded “I’m glad you two are happy. You’re already like part of the family Cas”

Castiel smiled happily with a blush on his cheeks “Thank you”

“But the whole school knows now” Sam hummed

“So Cas whatca wanna do for your birthday?” Dean asked

“I don’t know. We normally don’t celebrate it” Castiel shrugged and the table went silent

“Absolutely not we are celebrating your birthday!” Mary stated

“It’s not for three months anyway” Castiel murmured “we really don’t need to celebrate.”

“Just accept it kid” John spoke up and Castiel nodded.

-

The next week seniors were furiously preparing for graduation and every senior was in the gym to get their cap and gown sized correctly. Dean and Castiel were playing thumb war to past the time but Cas didn’t quite understand the game. “Cas no the goal is to hold my thumb down and avoid getting your thumb down”

Castiel’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion but concentrated as they played again this time he won and he grinned from ear to ear “I won”

“I know sweetheart good job” Dean smiled back kissing his boyfriend lightly

“Look faggot boy finally got himself a boyfriend” Alistair commented to Crowley and Dean looked over at them

“You got a problem?” Dean asked hostilely and took a step towards Alistair

“Yeah and what if I do? What are you going to do about it?” Alistair sneered before Dean could reply Cas interrupted

“Hey Assbutt” Castiel called and Alistair turned around just in time for Cas to punch him in the face.  

Dean turned to look at Castiel with raised eyebrows “Assbutt?” Castiel just shrugged.

“Mr. Novak are these boys bothering you?” Mr. Anderson called walking over

“What? He just punched me!” Alistair exclaimed

“All I saw was you two bullying Mr. Novak and Mr. Winchester here” Mr. Anderson stated “Unless you want a detention you better move along”

“This is bullshit” Alistair hissed but Crowley pulled him away

“Thank you” Castiel smiled at Mr. Anderson

“It’s about time I did something about them” The teacher stated with a smile and he patted his shoulder before walking away.

“I’m proud of you for sticking up for yourself and all but assbutt? Really?” Dean asked and Castiel giggled

-

The day of graduation arrived Gabriel was the only one of his brothers to show up but Castiel was glad none the less.  “This is it. Then off to college baby bro” Gabe grinned as he fixed Castiel’s tie. They were waiting for the Dean to pick Cas up because the seniors were required to be there earlier than everybody.  Gabe was riding with John, Mary, Sam and Charlie.

“I feel I am prepared for college. I didn’t enjoy high school very much” Castiel responded with a smile as he slid on his gown.

“College is way better baby bro trust me” Gabe grinned, zipping up Castiel’s gown while the younger Novak put his cap on.  “Not to mention you’re already making bank with the paintings you sell”

Castiel nodded and then held out his hands “How do I look?”

Gabriel took a step back putting a hand over his mouth and pretended to cry “MY BABY IS ALL GROWN UP”

“Gabe” Castiel gave him a look

“Okie let’s take pictures. Smile dammit” Gabe stated and brought up his professional camera which Castiel smiled for well tried to. “You look like someone is sticking a knife in your ass. Come on a real smile. Say Dean! Eh that’ll do.”

“Cas! I’m here” Dean called as he entered the house and Castiel turned to greet his boyfriend with a happy smile. “Hey angel” Dean murmured and kissed Castiel which Gabriel snapped a picture of

“Come on lovebirds let’s get a picture before you go” Gabe stated and they both posed with a smile before Gabe snapped the picture with that Gabe sent the two off.

-

Gabe sat in between Charlie and Sam at the graduation “One day this will be your kiddos”

“We aren’t kids, we are four years younger than you” Charlie stated

“Still kids” Gabriel hummed “Oh oh look their coming out…. “Gabriel waggled his eyebrows and Sam rolled his eyes at the older Novak. The ceremony went on and finally the senior class was ready to throw their caps in the air, Dean searched out and found his boyfriend in the big cluster of seniors, kissing him after they threw up their caps.

“John! John! Look! Oh they are so cute! Our son is so romantic!” Mary grinned and John simply chuckled with shake of his head

-

Castiel and Dean met them after it ended both with matching happy faces “High school is finally over boys. How does it feel?” Gabe asked the pair

“Pretty damn great” Dean grinned before Mary insisted on pictures being taken.


	8. Chapter 8

The first month of summer went by in a breeze of driving out to the lake and making out to ACDC, Led Zeppelin and The Beatles. Today was the day before Castiel’s birthday and the two had Led Zeppelin’s ‘All of my love’ blaring through the radio while they kissed and basked in the heat of the summer.  Castiel laid in the back seat with a shirtless Dean settled between his legs and the windows down to let in the breeze. No one but the two of them for miles.

“For many hours and days that pass ever soon the tides have caused the flame to dim” Dean sang along and Castiel giggled as he watched Dean sing out the lyrics “At last the arm is straight, the hand to the loom. Is this to end or just begin?”

Castiel grinned before joining Dean in song “All of my love, all of my love, All of my love to you.” The two sang out smiling and looking happily into each other’s eyes. Dean captured Castiel’s lips in his own and Castiel responded in kind “hmm promise you’ll never sing that song with anyone else but me” Dean murmured into Castiel’s neck

“Promise” Castiel replied as he moaned as Dean sucked a hickey into his neck “Promise me you’ll never forget me”

“How could I forget you if I never leave you” Dean murmured against his neck as Castiel ran his hands through Dean’s hair “You’re my angel”

“I wanna get a tattoo” Castiel murmured softly as Dean pulled Castiel’s t-shirt up revealing his stomach and moving down to kiss the exposed flesh “I want a tattoo for you”

“Is that so angel?” Dean hummed as he kissed over Castiel’s hip bone and Castiel gasped before nodding “Then I want one that reminds me of you” Castiel put his hand on Dean’s bare shoulder

“What about my handprint?” Castiel mused breathlessly as Dean unbuttoned Cas jeans “Right on your shoulder”

“Then I want my handprint here” Dean whispered pressing his lips to his hip bone and Castiel bit his lip as he looked at Dean between his legs

“Dean I would like to go ‘all the way’ “Castiel said using quotation marks and Dean’s eyes widened

“Why is that so adorable and sexy at the same time?” Dean asked before leaning up to kiss Castiel deeply when they pulled apart Dean looked into Castiel’s eyes “Do you mean that? Like all the way all the way?”

“I’m ready” Castiel murmured softly “Are you?”

“Well hell yeah I’m ready” Dean grinned and Castiel smiled in return “I’ve never done it with a guy though so it’s a first for the both of us sweetheart”

“I brought some lubricant and a condom in my bag” Castiel murmured and Dean chuckled

“I’m surprised you weren’t a boy scout” Dean joked but deep down he was a little nervous. He had never had sex with a guy much less someone he loved but he was beyond ready. Dean reached into Castiel’s bag and got out the stuff before returning to kiss Castiel slow and deep. Dean pulled Castiel’s t-shirt over his head and went exploring the man’s chest while the eyed teen ran his hands over Dean’s exposed back. They went slow, taking off the layers and exploring each other’s bodies. When they both were finally naked and incredibly turned on Dean uncapped the bottle and poured some on his fingers moving between Castiel’s thighs “Are you sure angel?”

“Positive” Castiel whispered and Dean slowly slid one finger in, Castiel moaned softly at the feeling and pulled Dean closer.

“You’ve done this before?” Dean asked as he slowly fingered the man below him

“I practiced” Castiel moaned softly and Dean groaned at that

“That’s so hot” Dean murmured before he slowly slid another in, Dean took his time opening Castiel up and every time the brunette flinched or showed signs of pain Dean would check to make sure he was okay before long Dean had three fingers pumping in and out of Cas while the man purred beneath him

“I’m ready Dean” Castiel whined softly as he tangled his fingers into the blonde’s hair and Dean nodded kissing his lover while he pulled his fingers out. Sliding the condom on was easy enough then he lined himself up to Castiel’s entrance while looking into those blue eyes

“Dean please” Castiel whispered kissing his lover as he slowly started to push in and the brunette buried his face in Dean’s neck as he was stretched wider while Dean entered him

“Are you okay?” Dean asked stopping when Cas whimpered and the brunette nodded

“Just keep going” Cas whispered and Dean slid all the way in slowly, allowing Castiel’s body to adjust. “Move” he murmured after a while and Dean did, slow but firm thrusts. Eventually Castiel was panting out moans along with Dean, causing the older teen to increase the speed of his movements and the sound of skin slapping, moans and ‘You Shook me all night long’ filled the black Impala.

“Close baby” Dean panted as he thrust hard into the younger teen and stroking Castiel in time with his thrust. Castiel reached his climax with Dean following close behind. The two panted loudly as they lay in the afterglow of it, their sweaty bodies sticking to the leather of the Impala

“Love you” Castiel panted as he ran his fingers through Deans hair

“Love you too angel” Dean responded into Castiel’s neck

-

Dean pulled into Castiel’s driveway that night and smiled over at his lover “You’ll be 18 tomorrow. They grow up so fast” Dean teased

“It is just another day” Castiel replied tiredly, the day’s events wiped him out

“No it’s not. It’s your birthday and we are celebrating” Dean stated and pulled Castiel closer “What do you want for breakfast?”

“You” Castiel replied with a coy smile

“Castiel Novak did you just make a sexual innuendo?” Dean asked in a fake shock “I’m so proud of you” Castiel grinned and kissed Dean softly

“Goodnight Dean” Castiel murmured kissing Dean one last time before sliding out of the car

“Night Cas” Dean replied as he watched his boyfriend entered the large blue house.

-

Mary and Sam finished hanging the Happy Birthday banner while Dean slid on his shoes to go pick up Cas and Charlie was here helping decorate. She came over early to help with the surprise for Cas. “Okay so you pick up Cas take him out for breakfast and the art gallery then bring him back here for the surprise party”

“Yeah Mom we went over the plan ten times already” Dean grumbled and Mary gave him a pointed look “Yeah yeah I’m going”

Castiel was already awake painting on the balcony with a cup of tea by his side and Beethoven playing. “Look it’s the birthday boy!” Dean shouted and Castiel turned to look at him with a smile

“Hello Dean” Castiel responded “The front door is unlocked” Dean went through the house and to the balcony where Cas sat painting. 

“Is that me?” Dean asked looking at the painting of him and Castiel blushed with a nod. Dean admired it before kissing his lover “You’re awesome” Dean pulled Castiel into his arms and pressed a kiss to the hickey he left on his neck “Happy Birthday”

“I’m very sore today so do not expect me to walk much” Castiel stated whining when Dean squeezed his ass with a grin

“Good” Dean kissed along his boyfriends neck “let me cook you breakfast”

“Don’t burn the house down” Castiel teased and Dean smacked his ass before pulling away to go make breakfast cause Castiel to grimace. Castiel set his painting inside and put away everything before walking down to meet Dean in the kitchen.

-

Once they had walked through the entire gallery and still had three or four hours before the surprise party, Dean drove Castiel to a tattoo parlor. “You sure sweetheart?”

“Yes” Castiel nodded and the two entered. Dean was sat down in the tattoo chair his shirt shed off, Castiel holding his hand and Castiel’s handprint being inked into Dean’s skin.

Once he was finished and examining the fresh red handprint, Castiel was laid down to get Dean’s handprint on his hip. Castiel gripped Dean’s hand as the tattoo artist went to work “It’s fine. I’m here. It’ll be over soon” Dean soothed Castiel whose eyes were closed in pain

“So how long have you two been together?” The artist asked

“7 months” Castiel smiled and Dean stroked Cas forehead. When everything was down and the tattoo was paid for Dean and Cas drove back to the house.

-

“SURPRISE” They all shouted when Castiel and Dean entered the house. Charlie, Sam, Mary, John and Gabe all stood with party hates on. The night was filled with laughter and cake being thrown at each other. It seemed like things couldn’t get any better


	9. Chapter 9

**Four years later**

Today Dean and Castiel were graduating college. Over the years they had highs and lows but mostly highs, they stayed together through it all. Castiel’s paintings were selling well and he had become quite the popular artist in the last four years and Dean now owned an auto shop. Sam was going to college in Stanford and lived with Gabriel. When Sam stated he couldn’t deal with being in a dorm any longer Gabe offered for him to stay with him since he needed a roommate and plus Gabriel was living in California near the college. Charlie and Dorothy slip when they went to college and now Charlie was dating a girl named Glinda who she met in her English class.

Now Dean and Castiel stood in their apartment getting dressed for yet another graduation. “Cas do you know where my tie is?” Dean called through the apartment and Castiel came in with said tie in his hand. Cas smiled and tied the tie around Deans neck before smoothing it over. “Thanks”

“I almost packed it last night” Castiel hummed, kissing his boyfriend softly before there was a knock on the apartment door. At the door the Winchesters, Charlie and Gabriel stood and Castiel let them in.

Mary pulled Castiel into a hug “You look so handsome” she smiled before moving to go greet her son.

“Baby Bro! It seems like yesterday you were graduating high school” Gabriel grinned and pulled his brother into a hug.

“Hello Gabriel” Castiel smiled and hugged his older brother.

“Samsquanch tried to get me on a ‘healthy’ diet. Can you believe that? “ Gabriel murmured to his younger brother who chuckled

“Gabe you weren’t eating anything but cake and candy. You need something other than sugar” Sam stated walking up to the pair while Charlie, Mary and John were talking to Dean.

“I am perfectly healthy and my body is sexy as hell it doesn’t need diets” Gabriel exclaimed and Sam rolled his eyes

“You’re 24 years old and still hides candy under his bed” Sam stated

“Is this what it’s like living with a Winchester?” Gabriel asked in dismay “How cruel he is to me Cassie”

Castiel just chuckled at the pair “How is law school?”

“Awesome. I graduate a year early because of the extra classes” Sam said excitedly before Dean clasped his shoulder and the brothers hugged.

“Heya Sammy” Dean grinned at his tall brother

-

It was after the graduation and Cas and Dean just got back to their apartment after celebrating with their family. “Gabe and Sam have gotten closer” Castiel commented as they both got ready for bed

“Yeah I don’t know how Sam puts up with that little shit” Dean snorts

“I must concur Gabriel can be a handful” Castiel smiled as he laid on the bed with a sigh and Dean joined him

“We should have a BBQ once we get settled in our house” Dean commented as he pulled Castiel close “oh and we have to have sex in every room to break in the house”

“I am not opposed to that” Castiel grinned kissing his lover

-

Castiel and Dean moved into their home a week after graduation and today was the day they had to unpack boxes. “When did we get a bee table?”

“Graduation gift from Lucifer” Castiel smiled as he ran his hand over the table “I can use it in my studio”

“Then who is this from?” Dean asked holding up the box of paints

“Michael” Castiel replied as he opened another box “He always selects the practical gifts”

 “Whatever dude” Dean replied as he unpacked the pots and pans while Castiel moved the art supply boxes to his studio while Dean worked on unpacking the kitchen.

-

Two weeks later when everything was unpacked and ready they decided to have a housewarming party. Inviting their college friends like Benny, Meg, Ash, Jo.  John and Mary attended but Sam and Gabe couldn’t make it.

Dean and John stood outside cooking the burgers while everyone was inside. “What are you waiting for boy?”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked and John gave him a look

“When are you going to pop the question?” John asked as he flipped a burger and Dean almost spit out his beer “Listen when I started dating your Mom I knew she was the one. I got that same dumb love struck look you wear when you’re looking at Cas” Dean remained silent looking at Castiel laughing through the window

-

That night after everyone had left and Castiel was cleaning dishes, Dean slid up behind him wrapping his arms around the shorter man and started to kiss his neck lightly

“Dean if you do not cease I will not finish the dishes” Castiel murmured but didn’t move to stop the man

“dishes can wait till morning” Dean murmured against his skin

“and then you’ll complain tomorrow about a dirty sink” Castiel stated

“Oh angel you know me so well” Dean smiled against his neck and Castiel couldn’t help but smile as he washed a plate

“I have to meet with a client tomorrow” Castiel sighed leaning back against Dean while he washed

“The lady that keeps bitching about the angel painting?” Dean asked and Castiel nodded

“Yes. She wants me to paint Raphael next” Castiel sighed

“So she’s had you paint Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Uriel. What is she going for all seven archangels” Dean asked and Castiel nodded

“Yeah” Castiel murmured “She is hanging them in her hotel lobbies”

“Awesome” Dean pressed a kiss to his neck again

-

While Castiel was gone discussing with his client, Dean went in search ring to propose with and was currently browsing the ring selections. He ended up picking a simple golden wedding band with both of their initials engraved in it. Dean just made it back to the house when Sam called him

“Heya Sammy” Dean answered

“Hey sorry I was in class what’s up?” Sam asked

“I’m gonna propose to Cas” Dean smiled as he looked down at the black box in his hand

“Dude that’s great” Sam replied excitedly “When?”

“Cas’ birthday is in a month… I was thinking then” Dean replied

“Dude that’s awesome” Sam chuckled “Hold on a second…. Hey Gabe! You owe me twenty bucks!”

“Really? Again with the betting on my love life” Dean groaned “What was the bet anyway?”

“I said you’d propose on Cas’ birthday, Charlie said on your six year anniversary and Gabe said New Years” Sam replied chucking before Gabriel took the phone

“You still have time to wait till New Years Deano” Gabriel stated into the phone and Sam took the phone back

“Gabriel literally just climbed me” Sam said into the phone in disbelief “Castiel is the only normal Novak”

“I take offence to that Samantha!” Gabriel exclaimed

“Castiel has climbed me before so I guess it runs in the family” Dean smirked

“Oh god Dean no I’m short on the brain bleach right now” Sam stated and Dean laughed

“By the way Sammy. He’s got no gag relax” Dean laughed loudly when Sam started to gag on the phone

-

July 10th rolled around and Dean woke Castiel up with kisses and honey covered toast. Next Dean spent the entire morning worshipping his lovers body before they went out to a bee farm together. After the bee farm they had a picnic in the park and then headed home. Once at home Dean told Castiel to relax while he cooked dinner and Dean played Led Zeppelin while he cooked.  

They sat down and ate their burgers happily while they drank wine. Dean kept fidgeting because he was so nervous to propose. “Dean what’s wrong? Why are you fidgeting?”

“Fuck it. Cas I love you and I want to have all that girly shit with you” Dean rushed and pulled out the ring, sliding onto one knee “Will you marry me?” Castiel broke out into a huge smile before pulling Dean into a deep kiss

“Yes” Castiel beamed and Dean grinned sliding the ring on to the other man’s finger

-

“Baby Bro!” Gabe answered his phone call from Castiel “What’s shaking?”

“Dean proposed” Castiel grinned and Gabe make a whooping sound

“Awe my baby bro is getting hitched before me!” Gabe pretended to be in distress “When’s the wedding?”

“Dean and I were planning for November” Castiel replied the smile never leaving his face

“Well I got news for you too” Gabriel stated “I got a boyfriend”

“What’s his name?” Castiel asked

“Sam Winchester” Gabriel replied

“I knew it” Castiel responded

“Wait what?” Gabe asked confused “How did you know?”

“Dean’s not going to like this” Castiel sighed

“Yeah Sammy is gonna tell him today” Gabe stated “but was it the sexual tension or…”

“You offered for Sam to live with you in California. You aren’t that generous” Castiel responded

Gabe gasped acting offended “Castiel Novak I am very offended. I am a nice loving person that seeks to help the people”

-

“Son of a bitch can you believe that? Gabe and Sam?” Dean exclaimed, pacing the room angrily “He is such a player! What the hell is Sam thinking?”

“Gabriel hasn’t made the best choices but he isn’t a bad person” Castiel reasoned

“Gabriel films porn for a living Cas! Porn! Sammy shouldn’t be with someone like that” Dean bellowed

“He doesn’t star in it any more. He just films it” Castiel defended, hoping to calm Dean down

“Oh and that’s so much better? Gabriel is a dick. In fact all your brothers are dicks!” Dean huffed

“They do their best” Castiel responded and stood putting a hand on Dean’s shoulder

-

November came, friends and family of Castiel and Dean came to their wedding. It was small and it wasn’t anything huge. They wore tuxes and vowed to love each other in front of the people they cherished. The reception people made speeches and Dean grumbled about Sam and Gabe but he was already accepting their relationship. Even Michael and Lucifer attended the wedding.  Their first dance they danced to ‘All of my Love’

-

It was fall of the next year when it happened. Castiel was driving home from a meeting with a client that lasted all day and it was nightfall by the time they finished up.

“I’m heading there now” Castiel spoke to Dean on the phone

“Okay Angel I have dinner on the stove” Dean stated “I told you late meetings would take forever”

“You were the one who convinced me to stay in bed until noon” Castiel stated

“Yeah well” Dean smirked “Hold on Sammy’s calling”

“Goodbye Dean. I love you” Castiel replied

“Love you too” Dean replied before hanging up. Castiel smiled before setting his phone down and turning on the radio. ‘All of my Love’ started playing and Castiel smiled at the sound of Dean and his song. Like most things in life, it happened in an instant. One second Castiel was driving along the winding road and the next the car was flipping.

-

“Hello” Dean answered

“Hello is this Mr. Winchester?” The operator asked

“Yes this is he” Dean responded

“Your husband Castiel Winchester has been in accident….” The lady said and suddenly Dean was in auto mode. He got in the car and drove to the hospital. “I’m here for Castiel Winchester. I’m his husband Dean”

“Mr. Winchester. I’ll have a doctor come out to talk to you” The nurse said and a minute later a doctor called him.

“Hello Mr. Winchester. My name is Dr. Pamela” She introduced herself

“Where the hell is Cas? Is he okay?” Dean asked frantically

“I’m sorry but we lost him” She said and everything was like white noise

“C-can I s-see him?” Dean asked and she nodded leading him back. Dean gripped the doorway as he looked at Castiel’s still body. “No. Baby no” he whispered as he went to Castiel side “Cas” he said brokenly. Dean cupped Castiel’s face and leaned his forehead on his lover’s. “Cas. No angel come on. Cas!”

-

“Hey Dean” Sam answered

“Cas is dead” Dean stated


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i  
> am   
> sorry

The funeral was a week after he died. The air was cool and the sky clouded almost like it knew Castiel was gone. All of Castiel and Dean’s friends were there, Cas brothers were there and surprisingly Castiel’s Dad Chuck stood by watching the black coffin. Dean moved to the microphone to give his speech for Cas his eulogy. Dean hadn’t slept all week and he couldn’t stop crying even if he tried. Dean ran a hand over his face, taking a shuttering breath.

“Cas… Cas… I first met Castiel in my senior year of High School I stole his parking spot on accident. He was always covered in some short of paint or pencil lead or something even now I’d get home to find blue paint in his hair” Dean cleared his throat as tears gathered in his eyes and he couldn’t keep going into detail or he would break “Castiel was the best thing to ever happen to me and I sure as hell am going to miss him “ Dean stated his voice uneven as he stepped down and laid a red rose on Castiel’s coffin. He just stared at the coffin, he didn’t hear anybody else speak. It was all white noise. Castiel was gone. All he wanted to do was scream.

-

Castiel’s body was buried and Dean stood there with the Novak’s and his own family.

“I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself before..” Chuck began but Dean whirled on him

“Before Castiel was killed? I’m surprised you even showed up for the funeral! Don’t tell me you’re sorry dammit. He’s dead and he ain’t coming back. You came too late.  You wanted to show support for your son then where were you when he got the shit beaten out of him in high school? Where were you when he graduated? Where were you when we got married?” Dean ran a hand over his face “You abandoned him. Screw you”

Chuck simply nodded, not saying anything to Dean knowing full well he was right and then took his leave with Lucifer and Michael.

Gabriel was wiping his eyes as he leaned on Sam who was in no better shape “He had that coming” Gabriel gave a humorless chuckle

Dean snorted halfheartedly but didn’t take his eyes off the stone that read Castiel Winchester; loving husband and friend.  Mary pulled her son into her arms and rubbed his back as he started to cry softly. Mary’s eyes were red from crying as well and she hated this. She cried for Castiel and she cried for Dean. She couldn’t help but think this was a double funeral.

-

Everyday Dean would visit the grave and talk for hours to the stone. Sometimes he’d sit there quietly, sometimes he’d start crying and sometimes he just stared. Dean spent the weeks after Castiel’s death stuck in their bed and drinking his days away until Mary clean him up.  He still drank heavily every night now but at least he was functioning during the day. He would live for Castiel.

**Ten Years Later**

Dean opened a gallery that held all of Castiel’s paintings, it was a beautiful building and many people that enjoyed his work would visit. Castiel’s paintings grew in value over the years of his death.

Dean still ran his auto shop and he couldn’t bring himself to move out of the house they shared together. He never could move on and never would. He attended Gabriel and Sam’s wedding with his childhood friend Jo but never did he want to move on.

When Dean really started to miss Cas, he’d put on Led Zepplin’s “All My Love” and remember the times they spent together. He still visited Castiel’s grave and he never stopped talking to his. No matter what because he kept the hope he’d see him again one day.

Castiel was the one that got away and the one Dean knew he was going to see again someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINISHED AT LAST


End file.
